Having synthesized the compound poly (N-acryloyl-B-alanine N'-methyl hydroxamic acid), the Contractor will devise appropriate scale-up and purification procedures and provide a sufficient quantity of this compound for chronic toxicological testing by Food and Drug Research Laboratories, Inc., Waverly, New York. A quantity of approximately 50 kg will be obtained by the Contractor through subcontract from a qualified source chosen by a competitive solicitation. Further compound development under this contract will cease, except for those compounds now in progress whose successful synthesis is predicted before June 30, 1985. Otherwise, all effort during this period of performance will be directed to securing production quantities of the forenamed compound.